candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 48/Dreamworld
| candies = | spaces = 73 | jelly = | moves = | target = | type = Jelly | previous = 47/Dreamworld | next = 49/Dreamworld | prevtype = Moves | nexttype = Ingredient }} Level 48 (Dreamworld) 'is the thirteenth level in Aurora Chocorealis and the 26th jelly level in Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must clear 21 double jelly squares and score at least 50,000 points in 20 moves or fewer. If you have extra moves left in this level, Sugar Crush will activate jelly fish to eat candies and score you additional points. Difficulty *With only 20 moves, and a lot of liquorice locks, it can be difficult to unlock all of them and clear the jellies underneath. *The moon scale is unstable. *Moon struck lasts for only one move *The jellies are worth 42,000 points. [[1 ]] Hence, an additional 8,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'Start: moves left. *'End:' moves left. Strategy Part 1: The Jelly Squares *On this level, you want to work from the outside in. Clear the jelly surrounding the liquorice locks first. This will help you work your way into unlocking the liquorice locks. *When you get to the liquorice locks, you will have more room to create special candy combinations, allowing you to use up fewer moves. Part 2: Special Candy Combinations *Since you only have 20 moves to clear all of the jellies, you want to make every one count. Special candy combinations will help you to clear out multiple jelly boxes at once. *They will be most effective to unlock the liquorice boxes and get to the jellies underneath. They may also help you achieve a moon struck faster. Part 3: Odus *While focusing on how to clear the liquorice and jelly squares, make sure you take a peek at Odus and make sure he does not fall off balance or else you will fail the level. *Once the moon scale is full and Odus clears off a colour from the board, make sure you know which colours you will then need to balance when he returns. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies during regular moves. *The jellies are worth 42,000 points. Hence, an additional 38,000 points for two stars and an additional 78,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The two star score requirement is decreased by 11.11% [[2 ]] compared to its Reality counterpart. However, the reduction of 15 moves and the unstable moon scale can make it hard to reach. *The three star score requirement is decreased by 4.00% [[3 ]] compared to its Reality counterpart. However, the reduction of 15 moves and the unstable moon scale can make it hard to reach. *The liquorice locks are hard to clear due to the board layout and six candy colours. *Cascades are also hard to create. *Individual special candies except colour bombs are mostly useless if they are not within range of the jellies. Even special candy combinations can be useless if they are not within range of the jellies especially the ones at the corners. Moreover, the use of special candy combinations and huge cascades is highly risky during regular moves as the moon scale is unstable. *With respect to the two and three star target scores and with the unstable moon scale, 20 moves are insufficient to boost the score by a huge amount of points to meet those target scores. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colours on the moon scale and lasts for one move. This makes it much easier to create special candies. With the second point in consideration, this is essential. However, special candies can only be activated during moon struck as any special candies created during moon struck may cause Odus to fall over if they are activated during regular moves. **Overall, the moon struck may not be enough due to its short duration. *Once the moon struck ends, it can become harder to create special candies. Moreover, the unstable moon scale makes it even harder to create special candies without dangerously tilting the moon scale. Notes # 21 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly = 42,000 points # (80,000 - 90,000) points / 90,000 points x 100% = - 11.111% # (120,000 - 125,000) points / 125,000 points x 100% = - 4.00% Walkthroughs Gallery DR level 48 mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 48 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Levels Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Aurora Chocorealis levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 20 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with unstable moonscale Category:Levels with single moonstruck Category:Medium levels Category:Insanely hard levels to earn two stars Category:Insanely hard levels to earn three stars